Numerous methods and apparatus for introducing liquid into containers exist in the prior art. Such methods and apparatus utilize various controls and measurements for determining when a desired amount of a substance has been introduced into the container. Included in such systems are photoelectric, volumetric, ultrasonic and weight measurements and controls.